La visite de lady Catherine
by WritingImagination
Summary: Mais à la longue, sous l'influence d'Elizabeth, Darcy consentit à oublier son déplaisir et à chercher un rapprochement ; après quelque résistance de la part de lady Catherine, le ressentiment de celle-ci finit par céder et […] elle condescendit à venir à Pemberley (Orgueil et Préjugés, Ch. LXI). La visite de lady Catherine à Pemberley après le mariage d'Elizabeth et Darcy.
1. La lettre

_«_ _Lady Catherine fut indignée du mariage de son neveu ; comme elle donna libre cours à sa franchise dans sa réponse à la lettre qui le lui annonçait, elle s'exprima en termes si blessants, spécialement à l'égard d'Elizabeth, que tout rapport cessa pour un temps entre Rosings et Pemberley. Mais à la longue, sous l'influence d'Elizabeth, Darcy consentit à oublier son déplaisir et à chercher un rapprochement ; après quelque résistance de la part de lady Catherine, le ressentiment de celle-ci finit par céder, et, que ce fût par affection pour son neveu ou par curiosité de voir comment sa femme se comportait, elle condescendit à venir à Pemberley, bien que ces lieux eussent été profanés, non seulement par la présence d'une telle châtelaine, mais encore par les visites de ses oncle et tante de la cité._ _»_ _(Chapitre LXI ; 61)_

* * *

 **La lettre**

— Fitzwilliam, je pense qu'il est temps d'envisager de réentamer un rapport avec votre tante.  
— Elizabeth ! s'exclama Darcy. Elle a dit tant de choses horribles sur vous… Elle a utilisé des termes si blessants…

Il frissonna à cette pensée.  
— Je sais, répondit Elizabeth, mais c'est une femme fière qui a l'habitude de parvenir à ses fins alors il n'est pas surprenant que le fait que vous m'ayez épousé au lieu de sa fille l'ait tellement mise en colère. Tout le monde a des défauts et pourtant, si nous abandonnions nos rapports avec des parents ou des amis imparfaits, nous n'aurions aucun entourage.

— Mais nous n'avons pas besoin de cette relation. Nous nous en sortons parfaitement bien sans cela.  
— Oui, néanmoins je me sens coupable d'être la cause de l'éloignement entre votre tante et vous.  
— Vous ne devriez pas. Toute la culpabilité est de sa part. Et pour être honnête, je ne l'ai jamais beaucoup aimé.  
— Mais c'est votre tante. N'avez-vous pas de bons souvenirs d'elle ? Ne voulez-vous pas pouvoir à nouveau lui adresser la parole, même sans être très proches ?  
Darcy haussa les épaules de manière évasive. Il hésita.

— Peut-être, si cela enlèverait votre sentiment de culpabilité ...  
Elizabeth sourit joyeusement et prit le visage de son mari entre ses mains pour couvrir ses lèvres de baisers rapides. « Merci » dit-elle dans un souffle entre deux baisers.

Darcy rit.

— Si j'avais su que cela susciterait une telle joie et une telle passion, j'aurais proposé de le faire il y a longtemps.  
Elizabeth se mit à rire avec lui.

— Qui aurait pensé que lady Catherine pouvait être une cause de joie et de passion ? Bien que, je dois dire que ce n'est pas la première fois. Elle nous a réunis par son ingérence.  
— Son ingérence très grossière.  
— En effet, son ingérence très grossière. Et donc, nous pouvons espérer que sa connaissance amènera de nouvelles ingérences grossières qui ne feront que nous rapprocher.

Elizabeth sourit effrontément à son mari qui lui rendit son sourire.  
— Vous savez, hasarda Darcy en parlant lentement et pensivement avec une étincelle d'humour impertinente dans les yeux, je commence à me demander si vous voulez retrouver la compagnie de lady Catherine uniquement pour pouvoir rire d'elle.

Elizabeth lui donna un léger coup de poing au bras de manière espiègle : « Comment, Monsieur ! Comment osez-vous ! Bien que j'avoue que je me régale de tout ce qui est ridicule, et lady Catherine est une source infinie de ridicule. Je dis cela avec tout le respect que je dois à votre tante.  
— Bien sûr, répondit Darcy qui feignit d'être offensé et Elizabeth crut un instant son expression farouche et sévère avant de réaliser qu'il la taquinait et elle éclata de rire.

* * *

 **La réponse**

— Incroyable, marmonna Darcy en lisant la lettre.  
— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, William ? demanda Elizabeth.  
Mr. Darcy, Mrs. Darcy et Miss Darcy prenaient leur petit-déjeuner à Pemberley. Le petit salon donnait sur le lac et ce matin la vue était particulièrement belle. Georgiana détourna ses yeux de la vue et regarda son frère avec curiosité.  
Darcy soupira.

— Lady Catherine a répondu.  
— Ah, dit Elizabeth. Et je suppose que la réponse est impolie et pas du tout conciliante ?  
Darcy soupira de nouveau.

— Vous la connaissez trop bien. La réponse est certainement impolie. Cependant, elle semble s'être calmée un peu depuis la dernière lettre. C'est incroyable qu'elle se comporte comme si nous devions implorer son pardon et ardemment désirer reprendre contact avec elle.

Elizabeth sourit.

— Encore quelques lettres et elle cédera à sa curiosité et daignera nous rendre visite à Pemberley, malgré la profanation que ces lieux ont subie.

Georgiana en avait le souffle coupé.

— Lady Catherine a dit ça ?  
— Oh oui elle l'a fait, répondit Darcy d'un ton sombre.  
Le visage de Georgiana exprimait son choc.

— Comment a-t-elle osé ?  
— C'est peut-être plus par bêtise que par courage, dit Darcy, car elle sait à quel point la repartie d'Elizabeth est vive et agressive et pourtant elle persiste à la sous-estimer.  
— Vous me flattez, mon beau mari, dit Elizabeth avant d'éclater de rire.  
Darcy sourit et lorsque Georgiana eut le regard détourné, il fit un clin d'œil à sa femme, qui étouffa son rire dans sa tasse. Mr. Darcy était devenu beaucoup plus enjoué et beaucoup moins sévère depuis son mariage, bien qu'en public il avait tendance à se comporter avec autant de réserve qu'il l'avait toujours fait.  
— Que répondrez-vous ? s'enquit Georgiana.  
— Je ne suis pas sûr. Que recommandez-vous ?  
— Son traitement d'Elizabeth est épouvantable. Peut-être que ne pas répondre est la façon la plus polie de sortir de cette situation, dit Georgiana d'une voix songeuse.  
— Vous êtes une sœur très attentionnée, complimenta Elizabeth, mais je suis forte et je peux résister à la fureur, au mépris et aux reproches de lady Catherine. Pourquoi ne pas continuer d'essayer de l'amadouer ?  
— Je pourrais vraiment avoir besoin d'aide pour cela. Je ne suis pas sûr d'être capable d'écrire de nouveau une telle lettre sans perdre toute dignité.  
— Nous vous aiderons, répondit Georgiana, mais la lettre doit être écrite de votre main, car elle ne respecte pas assez Elizabeth pour entretenir une correspondance avec elle et je préfère éviter de relancer ma correspondance avec lady Catherine.  
— D'accord, concéda Darcy, je suppose que je suis l'intermédiaire officiel de lady Catherine. Que devrions-nous lui écrire ?  
« _Ma très chère tante bien-aimée,_ » dicta Elizabeth.  
Georgiana haleta de choc avant de se rendre compte qu'Elizabeth n'était pas sérieuse. Georgiana aimait beaucoup Elizabeth, mais parfois, malgré son intelligence considérable, elle tardait à comprendre l'humour d'Elizabeth. Cependant, elle apprenait vite et, suivant l'exemple d'Elizabeth, elle osa continuer la plaisanterie de manière de plus en plus audacieuse :

« _C'est avec une extrême désolation que je découvre que vous êtes toujours indignée, à juste titre, de mon mariage. Je dois demander votre pardon et vous implorer de nous honorer de votre présence. Pemberley est misérable sans Votre Grâce._ »

Darcy et Elizabeth se mirent à rire. Darcy était agréablement surpris par le cran et l'humour croissant de sa sœur.

* * *

 **Condescendance et moquerie**

En dépit de ses prétentions à l'indifférence et de ses manières espiègles, Elizabeth se tordait les mains avec anticipation ; elle était légèrement inquiète. Son mari passa son bras autour de ses épaules pour la réconforter et elle se pencha vers lui avec reconnaissance. Georgiana se tenait près de la fenêtre et avait la meilleure vue sur la voiture qui approchait.  
— Elle a pris sa plus grande voiture. Elle sort ... on dirait qu'elle n'a pas emmené Anne avec elle après tout.  
Lady Catherine avait écrit un reproche à peine voilé dans sa dernière lettre. Elle insinuait qu'Anne appréciait beaucoup Mr. Darcy mais qu'elle était probablement trop chagrinée par la rupture de leurs fiançailles pour le voir maintenant. Georgiana et Fitzwilliam, connaissant très bien Anne, ne doutaient pas que les accusations de lady Catherine étaient complètement fausses, car Anne n'avait jamais montré d'affection particulière pour son cousin et ne semblait pas se soucier de ses soi-disant fiançailles avec Mr. Darcy.  
— Elle beugle des ordres au valet de pied ... et maintenant elle parle à Mrs. Reynolds qui est venue la saluer…, relatait Georgiana.  
Elizabeth soupira profondément. « Je peux le faire » murmura-t-elle.  
Fitzwilliam se tourna vers elle avec une expression mi- amusée, mi- anxieuse :

— Bien sûr que vous pouvez, ma chère. Vous lui avez tenu tête très vaillamment quand vous avez proclamé que vous ne feriez pas la promesse de me refuser.

Elizabeth se mit à rire au souvenir.

— Ma plus grande déclaration d'amour, dit-elle.


	2. L'arrivée

Merci personne anonyme, je suis toujours contente de faire rire et oui, en effet Elizabeth ne se privera pas de faire des remarques :)

Merci également aux trois personnes qui suivent cette histoire, Lyry, lulubooks et anne-chasouslik :)

Cette histoire est une traduction d'une histoire en anglais que j'ai écrite en Août-Novembre 2017. Je n'ai presque rien changé par rapport à l'histoire en anglais. S'il y a des incohérences, des tournures de phrases étranges, ou des erreurs de français, merci de me corriger :) Je ne sais pas pourquoi il y a des coupures dans le texte (des lignes qui restent vides), je n'arrive pas à corriger cette erreur de format.

* * *

 **L'arrivée**

Lady Catherine de Bourgh avait l'air très imposante, drapée dans une tenue luxueuse, se tenant dans le hall d'entrée parmi des piles de bagages, et avec son personnel qui tremblait derrière elle.  
Elle hocha la tête en direction des Darcy: « Mr. Darcy, Miss Darcy, Miss Benn–, pardonnez mon erreur. »  
Mr. Darcy prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer. À peine trois secondes dans leur maison, et elle avait déjà jeté une raillerie en direction d'Elizabeth.  
L'anxiété d'Elizabeth disparut dans son amusement. Que lady Catherine fasse semblant d'oublier la chose précise qui l'avait autant énervée était une cause d'hilarité pour elle. Elle se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de sourire et salua en retour: « Lady Catherine, quel plaisir de vous revoir bien sûr. »  
Lady Catherine se détourna superbement et cria à l'un de ses serviteurs:

— Qu'est-ce que tu attends? Apporte mes bagages dans ma chambre, ou as-tu oublié où elle se trouve, espèce d'écervelé–  
— Euh, interrompit Mr. Darcy avec une expression légèrement inquiète, je crains, ma tante, que cette année nous vous ayons préparé une autre chambre d'invités.  
Lady Catherine se tourna très lentement vers son neveu.

— Qu'avez-vous fait de ma chambre?  
— La chambre que vous connaissez bien, corrigea Darcy, est en train d'être refaite à neuf.  
— Mais nous vous avons préparé une autre chambre très confortable, s'empressa de dire Georgiana mais lady Catherine ignora sa nièce. Elle lança un regard furieux à Mr. Darcy puis tourna les yeux vers Elizabeth. Il était clair qu'elle pensait que Mrs. Darcy avait rusé d'une manière ou d'une autre pour que Mr. Darcy lui donne une chambre moins confortable.  
— Il n'y avait pas besoin de refaire ma chambre. C'était une chambre grandiose.  
— C'était une chambre très imposante et élégante, en effet, mais nous pensions que la décoration ne conviendrait pas à un petit enfant, expliqua Elizabeth.  
« Quoi ? » aboya lady Catherine. Son visage devint pourpre de colère: « Attendez-vous un événement ? »  
— Pas encore, répondit Elizabeth, mais nous aimerions former une famille.  
Lady Catherine renifla de façon peu élégante. Il était évident qu'elle avait un commentaire dénigrant à faire, mais elle se retint devant son neveu.  
Georgiana parla, bien qu'à voix basse, pour essayer d'atténuer la tension :

— Tante Catherine, aimeriez-vous voir le nouveau piano?  
Et ainsi Georgiana éloigna doucement lady Catherine alors que celle-ci parlait bruyamment de son appréciation de la musique.  
Mr. Darcy et Mrs. Darcy soupirèrent en même temps, puis se tournèrent pour se faire face.  
— Eh bien, cela aurait pu être pire, déclara Elizabeth.  
— Êtes-vous sûre? demanda William. Elle vous traite abominablement mal.

* * *

 **Tante et nièce**

« Ma chère nièce » dit lady Catherine, alors que Georgiana était occupée à arranger les partitions, « je dois dire que votre frère a pris une très mauvaise décision. Vous avez sûrement dû remarquer, vivant avec elle, qu'elle n'est pas digne d'être maîtresse de Pemberley, ni d'être la femme de votre frère. Et votre frère est à blâmer pour le fait que vous devez maintenant supporter cette belle-sœur. »  
— J'aime beaucoup Elizabeth, répondit Georgiana.  
— Georgiana, ma chère, vous êtes très jeune et vous avez besoin d'une sœur aînée digne et respectable pour servir de tutrice et vous aider à entrer dans la haute société avec grâce. Vous avez besoin de quelqu'un dont vous pouvez imiter les manières, quelqu'un qui vous aidera à établir des liens avec les personnes dignes d'estime de la société.  
— J'ai besoin de quelqu'un à qui je peux me confier et dont j'apprécie la compagnie, protesta poliment Georgiana.  
Lady Catherine ignora la réponse de sa nièce et poursuivit :

— Miss Bennet est trop jeune, trop mal informée, et elle donne son avis avec beaucoup trop d'assurance pour une personne aussi jeune et mal informée. De naissance obscure, sans rang, sans fortune, sans relations. Elle est vraiment d'un monde différent, elle évolue dans différents milieux de la société. Elle n'a pas les mêmes priorités. Vous l'avez entendue plus tôt, elle a hâte de battre le record de sa mère à la procréation. L'héritier de Pemberley doit-il être élevé par une telle mère?  
— Si je me souviens bien, vous n'avez pas beaucoup participé à l'éducation d'Anne. J'aurais plutôt dit qu'Anne n'avait pas vraiment un père ou une mère, juste une gouvernante.  
Cela arrêta lady Catherine net dans son discours.  
— Je vois que son impolitesse et ses mauvaises manières vous ont déjà contaminé. Georgiana, je suis très déçue de vous. Bientôt, je ne serai même pas surprise d'apprendre que vous vous seriez enfuie avec un bon à rien d'officier, comme l'a fait la sœur de Miss Bennet – _Mrs. Wickham_ ». Lady Catherine cracha le nom avec dédain.  
Georgiana était devenue très pâle et lady Catherine était ravie car elle pensait que sa leçon de morale portait enfin ses fruits. Elle n'était pas au courant que Georgiana avait jadis prévu de s'enfuir avec Wickham pour l'épouser.

Georgiana se ressaisit plus rapidement que par le passé.  
— C'est le genre d'erreur que commettent certains jeunes gens, quelle que soit leur classe sociale. Et d'ailleurs, je dirais même que l'âge n'est pas un facteur important. De nombreuses personnes âgées démontrent également leur capacité à prendre de mauvaises décisions, notamment à aliéner leur famille par vanité et fierté mal placée.  
Et sur ces mots, elle quitta la pièce.


	3. Le dîner

**Le dîner**

Le dîner était une affaire formelle et malaisée. Georgiana, qui était devenue plus bavarde à mesure que sa confiance en elle grandissait, était inhabituellement silencieuse. Elizabeth elle-même était plutôt silencieuse et les seules remarques qu'elle s'autorisait à prononcer étaient très neutres et ne risquaient pas d'attirer une attention particulière ni de susciter des sentiments forts. De temps en temps, elle jetait un coup d'œil à son mari et à sa belle-sœur, essayant de mesurer leurs sentiments. Elle ne voulait pas les décevoir en contrariant lady Catherine, même si Fitzwilliam et Georgiana lui avaient répété à plusieurs reprises qu'elle n'avait pas à tolérer l'insolence de lady Catherine pour eux. Georgiana avait même dit qu'elle aimait beaucoup rire et qu'Elizabeth ne devrait pas s'empêcher de taquiner sa tante. Cette déclaration fit ouvrir de grands yeux à Darcy qui était surpris par l'entrain et l'humour grandissant de sa sœur.

Lady Catherine parlait également moins qu'à son habitude, même si c'était toujours elle qui parlait le plus. Après sa flatterie habituelle envers elle-même, elle s'engagea sur un terrain glissant.

— Les jardins ont beaucoup changé depuis ma dernière visite à Pemberley. À l'époque où ma sœur Anne gérait ce domaine, les arbres le long de la route principale était mieux soignés et il y avait beaucoup de charmantes haies de lauriers. J'ai également remarqué que le grand peuplier noir a été remplacé par un énorme cèdre qui procure une quantité d'ombre ridicule. C'est l'Angleterre ici, pas l'Espagne, vous n'avez pas besoin de tant d'ombre. Et toutes ces fleurs sont assez frivoles. La vraie grandeur est plus discrète et moins flamboyante.

Un court silence suivit ses mots. Lady Catherine sembla satisfaite de leurs réactions et sourit avec un air indiscutablement supérieur à Elizabeth, avant de se retourner vers sa soupe avec un sourire déplaisant plissant ses lèvres.

— Père a remplacé le peuplier mourant après la mort de notre mère, parce que le peuplier lui rappelait trop de souvenirs d'elle, dit Darcy d'une voix froide. Ils avaient passé de nombreux après-midis à pique-niquer sous cet arbre. C'était très pénible pour lui de voir l'arbre de la fenêtre de sa chambre tous les jours. Vous êtes venue à Pemberley après le changement, vous ne vous en souvenez peut-être pas.

Lady Catherine pinça les lèvres et sembla vouloir répliquer, mais Georgiana parla la première.

— C'était mon idée de remplacer les haies de lauriers, déclara Georgiana en relevant fièrement le menton.

— Et les fleurs? demanda lady Catherine qui était bien décidée à avoir le dernier mot.

Cette fois, Elizabeth prit la parole, un sourire ironique aux lèvres.

— Si vous ne vous en souvenez pas, ce qui peut toujours arriver à un certain âge, votre sens aigu de la personnalité d'autrui et votre perspicacité vous auraient certainement permis d'identifier à qui appartient l'idée.

Il y eut une courte pause pendant laquelle lady Catherine leva un sourcil finement soigné avec insolence.

— Mr. Darcy recevait constamment des lettres d'une tante très ... impliquée, suggérant des améliorations à tout ce qui se trouvait à Pemberley, du placard de la cuisine à chaque latte de bois sur le pont au-dessus de l'étang, même jusqu'à la dernière plante dans les jardins. Cette tante si aimablement impliquée avait exprimé le vif désir de voir plus de fleurs colorées dans les jardins entourant la propriété, et suggérait que leur absence faisait ressembler Pemberley à un « _cimetière ravagé par une tempête_ ». Malheureusement, nous avons dû déplorer de tout notre cœur que de telles lettres cessent de venir et que la pile cesse d'augmenter au moment où elle était sur le point d'atteindre le plafond. Vous voyez, même avec un emploi du temps chargé comme il se doit en général de telles dames nobles, elle trouvait encore du temps pour offrir de gentils conseils et des suggestions – oserais-je dire – bienvenues à son neveu. Imaginant mon mari désireux de plaire à sa tante et de conserver ainsi ses faveurs, tout particulièrement ses remarques très précieuses sans lesquelles Pemberley serait extrêmement profané, j'ai insisté pour que nous nous plions à ses souhaits. Ainsi, les fleurs ont été plantées à temps pour votre arrivée. Comme vous aimez nous taquiner, lady Catherine, en prétendant que vous ne vous en souveniez pas ! Toutes vos taquineries à part pour le moment, j'espère que le résultat vous plaît. La flamboyance ne peut qu'ajouter à la grandeur de Pemberley.

Au cours de ce long discours, Georgiana s'étouffa dans son verre et émit un son peu distingué pour une dame, à mi-chemin entre un grognement et un gloussement. Darcy se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire.

Lady Catherine semblait abasourdie. Il était évident que son esprit bourdonnait. Elle se demandait probablement s'il fallait agir insultée ou essayer de sauver la face. Elle prit la voie de sortie proposée par Elizabeth et tenta de conserver un semblant de dignité en couinant:

— Euh… oui, bien sûr, elles ont l'air très jolies. Merci d'avoir ... pris en compte mes ... suggestions légères et de les avoir exécutées.

Elizabeth rayonna.

Le dîner devint soudain beaucoup plus agréable.


	4. Celle qui a évité de justesse

**Celle qui a évité de justesse de devenir Mrs. Collins**

Quelques jours plus tard, ils étaient un peu plus nombreux à Pemberley. Le colonel Fitzwilliam s'était joint à eux et sa bonne humeur atténuait légèrement la tension et apaisait les esprits.

Un soir, ils étaient tous rassemblés dans le salon, après le dîner. Georgiana était au piano avec Mrs. Annesley qui tournait les partitions. Mr. Darcy, Mrs. Darcy, lady Catherine et le colonel jouaient aux cartes.

Lady Catherine semblait assez distraite elle prêtait peu d'attention à la partie. Elle rejeta les tentatives légères du colonel de l'amener à se concentrer sur les cartes. De toute évidence, la bonne humeur du colonel ne lui plaisait pas autant qu'aux autres. Lady Catherine, bien sûr, préférait être dans un environnement où la dignité de son rang lui offrait une compagnie respectueuse et grave, qui ne riait pas et ne conversait pas joyeusement. Elle avait eu la fausse impression que sa présence assombrissait la famille Darcy, ce qui était son objectif. Évidemment, elle n'avait aucun moyen de savoir que les yeux d'Elizabeth brillaient d'une lueur taquine et enjouée dans son dos et que Georgiana devait souvent étouffer un rire alors que même Darcy ne pouvait pas toujours garder son calme et ses lèvres se plissaient souvent involontairement dû à l'effort requis pour ne pas éclater de rire. Lady Catherine n'était pas consciente de tout cela, car elle ne voyait que ce qu'elle voulait bien voir. La vérité est généralement gênante pour les gens d'une telle arrogance et d'un tel dédain envers les autres.

« Alors, » dit lady Catherine, interrompant de façon assez impolie une charmante joute entre le colonel Fitzwilliam et Mrs. Darcy, « Je vois que Georgiana continue à s'améliorer au piano. C'est très bien. »  
En disant cela, lady Catherine avait commis deux erreurs. Premièrement, elle n'avait pas du tout regardé dans la direction de Georgiana, mais avait plutôt choisi de fixer ses yeux sur Elizabeth. Cela prévenait Elizabeth que les louanges de lady Catherine n'étaient qu'un moyen de mener la conversation ailleurs, très probablement dans le but de dénigrer la nouvelle Mrs. Darcy, peut-être sur ses compétences au piano. La deuxième erreur de lady Catherine était due à son susmentionné aveuglement des choses qui ne rentraient pas dans ses projets. Car, si elle avait vu et reconnu la façon dont son neveu préféré regardait sa femme et son cousin avec jalousie, elle aurait peut-être compris qu'il n'était pas dans son intérêt d'interrompre les plaisanteries qui fusaient entre Mrs. Darcy et le colonel. C'était une erreur particulièrement grossière, surtout en tenant compte de ce qu'elle était sur le point de laisser entendre de manière peu discrète.

— Vous savez, j'ai dit à Mrs. Collins, qui est votre chère amie, qu'elle peut venir étudier sur le piano dans la chambre de Mrs. Jenkinson.

Cette phrase fit atterrir Elizabeth et son sourire s'affaissa légèrement. Elle se souvint d'une autre bonne raison d'être polie avec lady Catherine: le bien-être de sa chère Charlotte dépendait parfois de l'humeur de lady Catherine. Elle ne voulait pas que Charlotte souffre du tempérament colérique et des paroles méchantes de lady Catherine, tout simplement parce que lady Catherine lui en voulait à elle pour sa vivacité d'esprit.

— C'est très généreux de votre part, lady Catherine, » dit Elizabeth. Son ton était sincère, elle était heureuse que lady Catherine n'ait pas démontré son manque de tact en suggérant que Charlotte ne dérangerait personne dans cette partie de la maison, comme elle l'avait fait jadis pour Elizabeth.

Lady Catherine inclina légèrement la tête, acceptant les éloges. Pour la première fois, elle sembla hésiter avant de lancer une nouvelle pique à Elizabeth. Peut-être commençait-elle à apprécier Elizabeth, ou peut-être que sa conscience s'était enfin réveillée et elle réalisa qu'il valait mieux ne pas se mêler du bonheur de son neveu.

— Eh bien, Mrs. Darcy ...», dit lady Catherine, s'adressant étonnamment à Elizabeth en utilisant son nouveau nom, « et de savoir que cela aurait pu être vous, pour toujours, à ce piano ! Je veux dire, avant que Mr. Collins ne demande la main de votre chère amie Charlotte Lucas, je crois comprendre, d'après des renseignements récents, qu'il vous aurait demandé de l'épouser.

Il y eut un court silence.

— Eh bien, répliqua Elizabeth avec hésitation, quelle chance pour moi de me retrouver ici avec un autre piano et avec une sœur qui en joue extrêmement bien.

Dans des circonstances normales, Georgiana aurait rougi sous cet éloge, mais pour le moment, elle était trop inquiète par la tournure que prenait la conversation. Elle avait cessé de jouer de l'instrument et conversait à voix basse avec Mrs. Annesley. Lady Catherine ignora la tentative d'Elizabeth de réorienter la conversation.

— Je pense que vous auriez très bien réussi en tant que femme d'un membre du clergé. Vous auriez aimé ma paroisse, j'en suis sûre.

— Rosings et sa paroisse sont vraiment très agréables, » dit Elizabeth d'une voix douce. Ensuite, elle rougit, réalisant que l'éloge de Rosings pouvait être facilement mal interprété, de même que l'éloge de Pemberley aurait pu l'être par le passé. Compte tenu de l'héritière malade, Mr. et Mrs. Darcy étaient presque les personnes pressenties pour hériter de Rosings. Lady Catherine ne réalisa pas d'où venait l'embarras de Mrs. Darcy et poursuivit dans le même sens:

— Vous voyez, je suis étonnée qu'à l'époque vous ayez décidé de refuser la demande de Mr. Collins. Vous avez sûrement dû vous sentir comme _celle qui a presque réussi à devenir Mrs. Collins_ pendant longtemps après. Il avait une situation charmante, il n'était guère sage de le rejeter. Il a toutefois expliqué que votre refus émanait plus de votre réserve que d'un réel désir de le repousser.

Le visage de Mr. Darcy prenait une teinte de rouge intéressante alors qu'une veine dans le cou de Mrs. Darcy pulsait rapidement. Mrs. Darcy était exaspérée par le souvenir de l'entêtement de Mr. Collins qui ne voulait pas accepter sa déclaration qu'elle ne l'épouserait pas, ainsi que sa conviction qu'elle essayait seulement de se faire demander en mariage une deuxième ou une troisième fois.

— Je vous assure que Mr. Collins s'est trompé dans cette conviction. Je me considère comme _celle qui a évité de justesse de devenir Mrs. Collins_.

— Est-ce que vous insinuez que Mr. Collins, votre cousin, n'est pas un homme honnête et respectable qui mérite le respect d'une femme de votre statut?

Mr. Darcy se leva de son siège mais sa femme le tira par le bras. Il s'assit de nouveau ses poings étaient tellement serrés que les articulations devinrent blanches. Il était tellement furieux contre sa tante qu'il pensait sincèrement être capable de la chasser de Pemberley de nuit, circonstances dans lesquelles lady Catherine n'aurait d'autre choix que de dormir dans sa voiture, car certaines parties de la route étaient tout à fait impraticables pour les voitures sans la lumière du jour.

— Je dis seulement que mon amie est heureuse en tant que Mrs. Collins, nous devons donc nous réjouir que tout le monde se retrouve heureux dans leur mariage.

Lady Catherine semblait un peu incertaine quant à la réplique. Elle n'avait pas eu un mariage heureux ; elle avait eu un mariage ennuyeux. Et ce que lady Catherine ne savait pas, c'est que Charlotte Collins avait les deux, car elle était heureuse d'être dans un mariage ennuyeux qui lui laissait beaucoup de temps pour elle-même.

— Je n'aurais jamais pu vous imaginer comme ma nièce, poursuivit lady Catherine après un silence tendu. Et même si je l'avais fait, je savais que mon neveu, au moins l'un d'entre eux, aurait trop de bon sens pour vous faire une demande.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil au colonel Fitzwilliam en disant cela, ce qui, étonnamment, indiquait qu'elle avait recueilli des informations extérieures qui ne la concernaient pas, à savoir que le colonel et Elizabeth étaient de bons amis. Peut-être que quelqu'un le lui avait fait remarquer. Peut-être une bonne observatrice comme Mrs. Jenkinson, peut-être pas.

— Assez! rugit Mr. Darcy en se levant enfin pour de bon, qu'insinuez-vous?!

Il bouillonnait de colère. Sa tante était extrêmement surprise. Elle n'avait jamais vu son neveu perdre son sang-froid et elle se sentait un peu inquiète et effrayée. Georgiana semblait terrifiée.

— Mon amour, voulez-vous vous rasseoir, s'il vous plaît? murmura Elizabeth dans un souffle.

Mr. Darcy prit une profonde inspiration et regarda Elizabeth. Elle lui fit un signe de tête rassurant: « Je peux gérer ça » murmura-t-elle. Il hocha la tête, mais murmura: « Je ne peux pas supporter ça. Donnez-moi juste une minute. » Et il alla se placer debout près de la fenêtre, leur tournant le dos. Cependant, il écoutait attentivement la conversation qui se déroulait derrière lui.

— Qu'est-ce que tous ces chuchotements conspirateurs? » Lady Catherine était sincèrement étonnée. « Ceux qui n'ont pas honte n'ont aucune raison de se cacher. »

— Je dirais que ce sont ceux qui ne cachent jamais leurs sentiments les moins respectables qui devraient avoir honte, rétorqua Georgiana.

— Lady Catherine, » fit Elizabeth avant que lady Catherine ne puisse commencer une dispute avec sa nièce. « Je dois clarifier quelques points, car vous semblez être mal informée. Je n'ai jamais eu de sentiments amoureux pour Mr. Collins ou le colonel Fitzwilliam, comme vous l'avez si gentiment laissé entendre plus tôt.

Sur ce, Mr. Darcy se retourna. Son visage s'éclaira légèrement.

— Qu'en est-il de Mr. Wickham?

Elizabeth était très surprise que lady Catherine soit au courant de son ancien soupirant.

— J'admets volontiers que je me suis trompée sur sa respectabilité et ses manières, comme je m'étais également trompée sur un autre gentleman. Je n'ai jamais eu d'attachement fort envers lui, rien qui aurait pu me convaincre de l'épouser. Il est maintenant un frère et même cette relation est un peu trop étroite à mon goût. Soyez assurée, autant que vous me méprisez pour cela, que je n'ai d'yeux que pour mon mari.

Mr. Darcy était rayonnant.

Plus tard dans la soirée, dans l'intimité de leur chambre, Mr. Darcy prit Mrs. Darcy dans ses bras.

— Vous aviez raison, ma chère, murmura Mr. Darcy. Lady Catherine est d'une utilité infinie. Elle a clarifié tous les doutes que j'avais pu avoir. Je n'ai aucune raison d'être jaloux de votre amitié avec mon cousin.

— Fitzwilliam!

Elizabeth essaya de le réprimander mais elle ne put s'empêcher de rire légèrement.

— Vous auriez pu me le demander et je vous l'aurais dit! Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous ayez pensé que j'entretenais des sentiments pour votre cousin.

— Je suis désolé, s'excusa son mari, mais vous savez combien il m'est difficile d'admettre ces faiblesses ... alors lady Catherine m'a épargné beaucoup de chagrin et elle a sauvé le colonel d'un nez cassé.

Elizabeth essaya de garder un visage sévère alors qu'elle répondait:

— Je ne saurai dire si vous plaisantez ou non, mais vraiment, William!

— Je sais que vous m'avez déjà pardonné, parce que vous avez arrêté votre _attitude sérieuse_.

— _Attitude sérieuse_? » Elizabeth était sidérée.

— Vous avez cessé de m'appeler « Fitzwilliam ». Quel scandale, quelle imprudence, Mrs. Darcy.

Ses yeux brillaient. Elle le fit taire avec un baiser.

— Je vous aime, _Will_.

— Je vous aime, Lizzy.


	5. La fin

**La fin**

Le reste de la semaine se passa calmement, puis il fut temps pour lady Catherine de retourner à Rosings. Pendant que ses bagages étaient amenés à sa voiture, elle fit ses adieux aux Darcy. Le colonel était déjà parti quelques jours plus tôt.

Pendant qu'elle conseillait à Georgiana de continuer à étudier le piano avec une voix sévère, Fitzwilliam et Elizabeth se tenaient plus loin. Même si la semaine s'était écoulée sans autre incident, Elizabeth se fit discrète et garda ses distances. Elle n'avait pas peur de lady Catherine, mais la prévisibilité des disputes mettait vraiment un frein à l'amusement.

Lady Catherine s'adressa ensuite à Mr. et Mrs. Darcy. Après les critiques habituelles sur la façon dont les choses se déroulaient à Pemberley, elle les choqua en exprimant sa gratitude :

— Je vous remercie pour votre hospitalité. Mon cher neveu, comme votre sœur, vous devriez écrire plus souvent. Et peut-être que vous trouverez tous le temps de venir me rendre visite à Rosings.

Les sourcils d'Elizabeth se soulevèrent de surprise.

— Merci, tante Catherine » répondit Mr. Darcy.

Il y eut un court silence. Comprenant que Mr. et Mrs. Darcy resteraient côte à côte sans une instruction, lady Catherine demanda: « Puis-je demander quelques minutes de conversation privée avec Mrs. Darcy? »

Mr. Darcy était indécis mais Mrs. Darcy accepta sans hésiter. Les deux femmes s'éloignèrent un peu pendant que Mr. Darcy et Georgiana conversaient. Cependant, Mr. Darcy regardait du coin de l'œil.

Elizabeth était légèrement méfiante, mais elle était aussi assez curieuse. Lady Catherine ne semblait pas fâchée – en fait, les mots semblaient lui manquer, ce qui était assez extraordinaire pour elle.

— Mrs. Darcy ... je ... je dois vous dire ... Non, ce que je voulais dire, c'est ...

Elizabeth écouta sans interrompre pendant que lady Catherine luttait pour s'exprimer.

— Je voudrais ... m'excuser pour nos ... désaccords précédents.

Elizabeth était plus que choquée. Bien sûr, lady Catherine avait minimisé l'abominable impolitesse qu'elle lui avait démontrée en l'appelant simplement « désaccord », mais elle s'était excusée!

— Je suis heureuse car il semble que nous ayons conclut une trêve, répondit Elizabeth qui espérait accepter élégamment les excuses sans rendre la pareille.

— Oui, répondit lady Catherine, nous avons en effet conclu une trêve. J'espère que nous resterons en termes cordiaux.

— Je pense que nous le ferons.

À cela Lady Catherine sourit – un demi sourire tordu mais un sourire quand même. Pas un sourire narquois, un sourire sincère.

Le monde n'avait plus de sens. En effet, lorsque Mr. Darcy en informa le colonel Fitzwilliam, celui-ci eu du mal à comprendre.

 **Épilogue**

Environ trois mois plus tard, lady Catherine reçu une lettre de Mr. et Mrs. Darcy annonçant la grossesse de Mrs. Darcy. La lettre contenait également une blague ironique au sujet d'une chambre récemment refaite à neuf. Lady Catherine sembla bien le prendre car elle offrit de nombreux cadeaux à son petit-neveu.

 ** _Finis_**

* * *

Voilà, c'est fini. N'hésitez pas à écrire des commentaires, ça fait plaisir :)


End file.
